Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, SLIGHT Yami x Seto fluff, AU, Rape. Something happens to Yugi and its up to the gang to reunite and figure out what's going on, before the merboy Yami dies, or worse!
1. Dead and Dying

**Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence  
**_by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Back by popular demand, here is the contining saga of the merboys Yugi and Yami, and humans Seto and Joey!

_**Chapter 01:** "Dead and Dying"_

It started towards the end of summer. Seto Kaiba had been working and planning a trip out with Joey once he got out of collage to go and visit some old friends in the Bahamas. He had wanted this to be a special trip for both of them, since Joey's been working super hard. The end of college means a chance to move closer with their friends. He had been going over a list when his desk phone rang.

The tall brunette grumbled in annoyance at the sound of the phone before answering it. "Kiaba here."

"Sir, we need your assistance on Paradise Island IMMEDITELY. There's...been an incident."

"What kind of incident?"

"Its hard to describe, sir. Its like everything's...its all..."

"Its all what?"

"Dying, sir."

Ice blue eyes blinked in reaction. "How?"

"We think its linked to...him."

Frowning slightly he sighed. "I'm on my way then."

"Yes sir, we'll be waiting for your plane."

Annoyed at the call, he called up his pup.

Joey answered cheerfully., "HEY! Good timing, I just got home. So what's up?"

"Just got a call from Paradise Island. Seems everything is dying."

"...say that again?"

He calmly repeated the message.

There was total silence before- "So you want me to meet you at the airport with our stuff or what?"

Slowly he nodded at the question. "I'm sorry pup, we'll have to delay our special trip."

"Its okay, if its about Paradise Island, then I KNOW our friends need help!"

He couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "I know. Lets go."

----------------------

Hours later, their plane landed at the airport, with an official greeting them at the door. "Thank you for coming, Mr Kaiba. If anyone would know what do do about this, you can. We spoken to some of the native resistents that knew the boy for generations past, and even they could only make guesses."

"Which boy are you speaking about first of all?"

"The native one, sir."

"And what questions have you been asking?"

"About what they know about him and any reason this could be happening-" They headed outside and they could see the damage clearly. The skies were grey, ash and soot clogged the air, and plants were dead or dying. Everyone's mood were depressed and far from the happy world they knew about last year.

"What happened...?" Seto couldn't beleive how the place looked.

"We're not sure. We're trying to locate the boys now. According to the natives, the one boy is linked to the life of this island."

"Then find him quickly."

He nodded. "Doing that as we speak sir." There was a sudden commotion, as natives started rushing for the beach nearest to the Atlantis Hotel, which was now under Seto's control.

Confused, the brunette looked towards the sudden crowd.

They ran towards the edge of the ocean, and a huge crowd was starting to gather around something, sounds of fear and screaming were heard as the crowd was becoming paniced.

Concerned now he went to see what it was they were reacting to.

They were gathered around a rock, and something layed on top of it. Birds had started to circle the area.

Frowning, he pushed his way through to see what it was.

Laying there was a merboy. But not just any merboy. This one had a black tail with red streaks and swirls. But something was horridly wrong. The mere sight was enough to make one scream with fear. The boy looked like he was nearly dead, with dead pale skin that was peeling and flaking away. So was the tail with much of its color fading with a lot of scales flaked away, patches of raw flesh showing through. Even his hair had several shades of grey that looked like it was dying, limp and dried out. One touch could possibly cause the delicate condition of his hair to fall out, dead.

Ice blue eyes went wide in reaction before moving towards him, needing to see if he was still alive.

He was alive, but just, his breath coming out in horrid rasping noises.

"Joey get the medics here ASAP!"

"Don't need to tell ME twice!" He ran off.

Pulling his jacket off, he pulled it over the boy to keep the sun off of him, grabing up a toy bucket to get some water.

Joey came back with the assigned medical staff that Kaiba had put together for the boy in question, a specialist team setting up a stretcher in the water.

"Make sure he pulls through! Understand!"

They nodded and watched as they pulled the boy into the water and into the stretcher. Joey looked at Seto. "...I know what happened."

Blinking he looked over towards his pup. "What?"

"Look around you and see what's missing."

A bit confused he looked around before finally noticing. "Where's Yugi?"

"I dunno, and from the looks of things, neither does anyone else. Something's happened though, and we gotta find him!"

Seto nodded. "Maybe Yami knows."

--------------------------------

It had been nearly a week later. The conditions around the island hadn't gotten any better, and Yami was just funtioning minamlly, staying in the cavern, barely eatly, barely speaking, sleeping most of the time.

The tall brunette was defently worried now, spending all his free time in helping with the search for Yugi.

In the few instances that Yami did speak, he mentioned a hurricane that tore the two lovers apart in one night, and could not feel the other's presence in the water any longer.

Glad that there was something to go on he went to the computers, tracking the last hurricane that went through and the path it took.

It was the same hurricane that tracked its way across the state of Florida before it died out on the other side.

Frowning once more he sent the search crew to search the hurricane path.

-----------------------------------

One night, in the city of Cocoa Beach, a boy wandered the back alleys. He didn't remember how he got there, only that he missed his friends Seto and Joey, and had no way to contact them. He's been like this for weeks, travelling the back alleys in little more than a raincoat some street bum had given him in return for some company. He had already given up, submitting himself to running from alley to alley, doing what he can for a bit of food in his poor stomach.

Shivering quietly, the youth found a place to settle for awhile, sitting within a sheltered area behind a dumpster to escape the wind that was blowing.

He heard laughter coming from the nearby bar and grill, as he always would when hanging out in the resturant back alleys. Some of his 'patrons' would give him anything they had. It wasn't the best, but he found it was better than dehydrating.

Amythest eyes blinked slowly before heading for the sound of laughter.

One man finally came out, a bottle of sherry in his hand as he waved to the others. "See ya the morrow, boys!"

Yugi poked his head out of the alley now, noticing first the bottle before looking up at the man.

He looked like a young man, probably in his late twenties with brown short hair, and was very tall. He actually looked like the friendly sort, if not the kind that probably loves to drink.

Always too nervous to talk the small teen watched him quietly.

He looked at the kid. "Hello? Whatcha doin out here, so late at night?"

Large amythest eyes closed sadly at the question, dropping his gaze in shame.

"Hey? What is it?" He knelt to his level. What's wrong?"

"I'm lost..."

"Really...huh...wish there was something I could do..."

Slowly he looked up at him. "You have anything I could drink...?"

"Well not really..." he looked at his bottle. "I only have this, but...uh..." He looked at the kid before finally sharing the bottle. "This'll be our lil secret."

Happy to have something to drink he took a swollow before handing it back to him quietly.

He smiled. "Yer kinda cute, kid. Come on, we'll get somewhere to talk, and maybe something more to drink."

Wide amythest eyes smiled at him, nodded quietly.

The man took him somewhere where he got another drink to share with the kid. It was probably just as well, Yugi found if he got drunk, he wouldn't have much memory of his returning payment to the other. The less he knew, the better.

He easily settled down to enjoy his drink.

Before he knew it, he found himself being touched by the other, who too was in a drunken stupor.

The small youth relaxed into the touch, not once voicing a complaint.

The coat came off, and strong arms came around him, touching and rubbing his belly.

Unable to help himself he moaned softly, arching a bit.

A hand came between his legs as the other gently pinched and rubbed at a nipple.

A faint squeel escaped in reaction, already becoming aroused.

The hand began to jerk him off, a hot mouth clothing over his.

It didn't take much at all before the boy found his release.

----------------------

In the early twilight hours of the morning, Yugi took his coat and left the man sleeping, usually quietly leaving to find a place to sleep once again.

It took a bit of searching before he found what looked like a good place, curling up once he was sure no one else was there to take it from him.

Later that evening, Yugi had wandered oput to one of the beach bars. He didn't know why, but the beach made him feel so much more comfortable. As he walked by, he saw one of the TVs was flipped on to an all-news channel, talking about the myerious ailment of one of the islands in the Bahamas dying out.

Tilting his head quietly to one side the teen watched.

The news reports said that news in the area was scarce because Bahamas official refused to speak about the incident, but it was rumored that Seto Kaiba and husband were reported to be dealing with the situation.

Regonizing the name Seto Kaiba the youth blinked, wondering why he was dealing with an island like that.

It was then that a reported Joey KAIBA had been seen with a small fleet of boats off the coast of the Bahamas headed towards Florida.

Yugi was surprised at hearing that. When did they get married?

That was all the news report had.

Sighing, he headed past the bar, looking for a place on the beach to spend the rest of the night.

As he was walking along the beach, water rolled up and washed over his feet. The moment that happened, he had a sudden vision of darkness, with a figure, slightly glowing against the farkness with his pale skin. It looked like...a merboy...but he looked sick.

Scared at the image, he drew away from the water, amythest eyes showing his confusion.

The vision was gone the moment he left the water.

Wrapping his arms around himself he scurried across the sand from the waves.

---------------------

Across the sea, in the cove, Yami suddenly sat up in the water with a gasp, taking on a new life.

Having been visting the ill merboy, the brunette looked up at the gasp. "Yami?"

"He's alive. It...it was for a brief second but I felt his presence!"

"Where Yami? Where did you sense him?"

"A great distance to the west. A large beach."

Frowning a bit he went towards a map of Florida and handed it to him. "Can you give a general idea?"

He pointed to the general area of Cape Canaveral, where the United States would launch their shuttles from. "Around here."

Nodding slightly he went to call his pup to inform him where to take the search.


	2. United Again

**Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence**  
_by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Author's Note: Christmas Vacation's a drag, but I'm posting this fic while working on a Sonic the Hedgehog fancomic, so I'll post when I can.

_**Chapter 02:** "United Again"_

That night, Yugi had been at a bar party, and actually got a decent meal and drink for once, actually getting a bottle of one of his FAVOITE drinks, cherry malt.  
The small teen was happy with himself for a change, savoring the drink.  
The lady who was half-drunk by now, was one of the few people that payed for Yugi's meal and asked him for a dance.  
Nodding quietly, he accepted obedently.  
She danced with him as basicly the whole crowd was getting drunk.  
Yugi went with the flow of the music, letting his mind retreat to the back as he tended to do during the past weeks.  
Before he knew it, lips were being smashed against his as another wrapped his arms around the boy from behind.  
Unable to keep the faint whimper from emerging, he forced himself to relax to those holding him.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the sea, Yami was sitting in the water, his tail moving slowly. He was slowly recovering now that he knew Yugi was alive, but now he was eyeing Seto carefully.  
The brunette was looking at the screen of his computer quietly, reading the different reports as they came through.

"Isn't it ironic how everything comes back to that place...Cape Canaveral, its called?"

One eyebrow raised slightly. "Yes, what about it?"

"You never told Joey, did you? About how you and I really know each other."

Seto merely snorted slightly. "Of course not."

"Have you considered for a moment that if the scientists at the cape find Yugi, they can trace a link through me to you, and realize that you're more than just a CEO of an interational company?"

His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought.

"If we don't find him before they do, everything you worked for will come crashing down on you, leaving you back where you started. And it can be worse if they decide to pull Joey down with you."

"Not completly Yami. Mokuba is pure human and the company falls into his hands should anything happen to me."

"True. Be thankful he'll be alright, you on the other hand? You'll lose evertything that defines you as the human you wanted to be...for him..."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

He held out his hand for a moment to grasp his. "I know what you do is to take care of all of us. Even if the storm begins again, we'll find our way out...together."

A rare smile appeared in reaction. "Lets concertrate on finding Yugi first."

He nodded. "Can you get a ship ready? I want to be there for him when he returns to the ocean."

"I'll have one ready first thing in the morning."

He nodded. "Thank you...my friend."

"Your welcome. Get some rest."

---------------------------

It was in the early hours of the morning a few dsays later, that Yugi woke up in the alley, his favorite bottle of drink in his hand and his coat half-open. A heavy fog had rolled in.  
Shivering at the chill the fog made, the teen wrapped the coat around himself once more, scrambling to his feet slowly to search for a better place to get some more sleep.  
As he moved, he heard a noise coming from the distance. It sounded like the most heavenly voice singing...but it was full of sadness.  
Tired amythest eyes blinked slowly at the song before following it.  
It came from the direction of the beach. It seemed SO familiar, so hauntingly beautiful, but so incredibly sad, it immeditely touched Yugi's heart.  
He had to find the source of the music, heading for the beach quietly.  
His search led Yugi to a rocky point, and perched on top of it was...him...the beautiful merboy. His eyes were filled with incredible sadness as he sang.  
Blinking in surprise at what he saw he stopped, mouth open in disbelief.  
Because he was still a distance, the merboy had yet to see Yugi. However, behind him, he heard the familiar voices of his friends. "YUGI!"

Jumping in surprise, he spun around at the sound of his name, eyes wide.

Joey and Seto were walking along the beach, calling out for the boy. "Yugi!"

Regonizing them easily he hurried after the pair.

Joey was the first to see him and gasped. "YUGI!"

The teen was crying aas he ran towards his friends, he was so relieved to see them again.

Joey gave him a big hug. "Its okay! We found you...we found you..."

The small teen was thin after weeks of not getting decent food and care.

He hugged Yugi. "Come on, let's get you back to Yami."

Amythest eyse blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Joey blinked. "Yami, your...mate..."

He only looked up at his friend in confusion still.

"...you don't remember...do you..."

"Remember what?"

"About Yami."

"And who is Yami?"

Joey turned him to have him face in the direction of the merboy. "The one that's singing for your return."

The large eyes only blinked slowly, looking towards the merboy in confusion still.

"You must of lost your memory."

His face fell at that, he always heard that losing your memory was bad.

He led Yugi over to Yami, who stopped to stare at Yugi. "Y...Yugi...!"

The teen was uneasy and nervous, darting behind his blonde friend.  
Yami looked taken aback by this action, who looked at Joey and Seto helplessly.  
The brunette had been listening to the two of them quietly for the most part before motioning for Yami to come to shore.  
Yami slipped off the rock and used the waves to beach himself.  
Telling Joey and Yugi to stay put, he went over to Yami and explained what happened.  
He looked down after that, looking understanding, but sad.

"We'll do what we can ok? Lets get on home and see about getting some proper food into Yugi."

He nodded and they started to get ready to leave before Yami froze and looked out towards the open ocean.  
Blue eyes blinked in reaction before straightening, looking out in the same direction.  
A US military was coming around the bend, before anyone could react, a net shot out, capturing Yami. Yami started struggling and let out cries of distress.  
Eyes widened and the brunette quietly went to help him.  
The net was being reeled into the ship, and military officials rushed out, pointing guns at Seto and the others. "FREEZE!"

Yami had his hands outstretched for Yugi and continued his cries of distress.  
The small teen was frightened, pressing closer to his friend now, confused as to what was happening.  
The three were escorted onto the ship, and put into a holding area, where Yami was dumped into a tank. He pressed himself against the glass, staring towards Yugi.  
Yugi was defently scared now, clinging to Joey's side.  
Yami's face twisted into that of emotional pain and fell to the bottom of the tank, not looking so good anymore.  
Seto looked towards the tank in concern for his friend, glaring at their captures.  
They were taken to a lab, and as they were escorted in, a scientist with a bald head and white mustash turned to the group as Yami was wheeled in. "Ah, the one we been after for a while now. The one that fool Montague was supposed to capture."

"You better release Yami if you know whats good for you!"

The scientist turned on Seto now. "Ah, my old friend Seto." He touched a scar on his own face. "I remember you. You've changed I see."

Ice blue eyes narrowed angerly, a slight growl emerging.

"I see you've done quite well for yourself since the old days." He looked upon Yugi and Joey. "A rather motely crew you've chosen to intergrate with." Joey blinked as the scientist continued. "But if you're here, this makes the one we have...the precious prince you been hiding from us all this time."

The brunette was furious now. "Release him at once!"

"Oh now why would I do that?" Tasers were pointed at all three of them. "Sit down, Mr Seto."

"At least let Yugi go."

"Why would I do that, ESPECIALLY since it seems he has a link to your precious prince."

"Because he doesn't remember."

"Oh, then perhaps I can be generous enough to do you one favor, my old 'friend'." He looked to the guards. "Take the boy to the back room immeditely."

Seto blinked in confusion at first before glaring, moving to stand between his friends and the guards.

"Now now Seto, your turn will be up shortly. After all, we have unfinished business."

Joey blinked.

"Leave Yugi and Joey out of it."

"Oh, and what would you do if we did, hmm?"

"You get to play with fire is what."

"Are you offering yourself willingly?"

Eyes narrowed dangerously now. "Don't count on it."

"Ah, well, in that case-" Seto was suddenly jabbed by a taser.

The brunette yelped in reaction to the shock, jerking backwards to escape.  
He was jabbed again, along with the other two.  
It didn't take much more before he was on the floor completly out of it.

---------------------------------------------

He, Yugi, and Joey were taken away to seperate labs. Yugi awoke strapped to a table in a lab.  
Amythest eyes opened slowly, confused and disorented.  
His head was fuzzy, but he automatiucly sensed the presence of the other nearby...the merboy.  
A faint noise of distress escaped, looking around the room.  
He saw the tank nearby, and Yami was laying at the bottom of it, looking sicker than before.  
The youth actually relaxed at seeing him, dispite not being able to remember.  
He looked up, and his ruby eyes had paled considerably as he looked at Yugi.  
Large amythest eyes watched him quietly from where he was strapped down, the gentleness of them showing clearly.  
He lifted his head a bit in curiosity. The boy looked so calm looking at him that way.  
Yugi continued to watch him, he felt calmer.  
He sat up, pressing a hand against the glass.  
He blinked, squirming a bit on the table before quieting again.  
The doctor came in. "Ah, Mr Yugi. I heard you have quite the memory problem."

Startled the teen tore his eyes from the tank towards the stranger.

"Now, our main business is with Mr. Seto. However, we'd be more than happy to help you reaquire your lost memories of the merboy...that is...if you WANT to remember him."

Confusion showed on his face in reaction, why wouldn't he want to regain missing memories?

"The choice is yours, Mr Yugi."

"I... I want to remember..."

"I thought you might." Yugi was given an injection, which gave him a tingley feeling all over his body.

The teen shivered in reaction, he didn't like that feeling.  
It knocked Yugi our for hours, feeling incredible pain. When he came to, he found it harder to breath, his legs felt weird.  
Highly distressed he cried out, trying to breathe right.  
He suddenly felt the wave of distress coming from...his mate...he didn't know why, he only knew that's what the other was.  
Yugi cried out again, squirming as he still couldn't find a way to ease his breathing.  
He was suddenly lifted and put into the tank with Yami.  
A sound of surprise escaped before he sank down into the water.  
Yami immeditely swam to the other and gathered him in his arms, cuddling him and sending waves of care and love and protection.  
Shaking slightly, he curled up in the welcome, familier embrace.

-...I love you...-

Nuzzling into the other's chest he returned the feeling, starting to feel relieved now that he could breathe decently.


	3. Back to the Beginning

**Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence**  
_by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Fippy Darkpaw is © to Sony Online Entertainment

Author's Note: Been busy working on my comic, but I found some spare time to post Chapter 3. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 03:** "Back to the Beginning"_

Seto sat there in a chair, half-out of it as he heard the TV news on. Hours ago, he lost everything that identified himself in Joey's world. Though his little brother was safe and secure, himself, Joey, Yugi and Yami were all in trouble. And Joey was still holed up somewhere, unaware of ANYTHING of why these events were happening...

The brunette didn't know what to do anymore, he knew the others had to be in the building but if he tried to go to them either he would be hurt, or them.

He felt a tingling in his feet. He knew his ties to the human world were all but severed, and it was a matter of time before his ability to cross land as one would become only a temporary event once again.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly in concertration, not wanting to lose the ability yet, thinking of the remaining ties he had, Joey and Mokuba.

For the first time in years, he could hear something in his mind that he had not heard in years, the distant sound of the ocean, and the heart of the ocean itself... -Seto...?-

He blinked at the sound of his name, giving a mental nod

-What did they do, if I can hear you as a part of the ocean life once again...?-

-My ties were severed, the spell is weakening-

-...I'm sorry...I know you did it to help protect me and to be with...him...-

Seto couldn't help but sigh slightly. -Joey and Mokuba are the only ties left in the world of man-

-Perhaps...its time we realized that was must approach this from another way. You yourself were about Mokuba's age when all this started...-

Mentally he nodded, letting his eyes close sadly, he missed Mokuba already.

-------------------------------

All of this had started many years ago. He remembered he was a young merboy that was born into the Royal Atlantean Court, a world that was already dying. Atlantis had long been destroyed by a quake, and the merpeople of that world traveled in packs around the world with their leader. He was taught the seriousness of their situation, so even at a young age, he took his duties as a priest in training seriously. Just as sickness and preditors just about killed most of them off, a horrible accident with a ship sent those who were still alive out. The prince, the sole leader and eldest of all the sea, had ordered his people to help rescue the humans who were trapped inside the ship. That's when Seto, the young lad, actually had a first-hand experience to personally meet with the prince as he swam near him. "You, young lad, I need you with me. There are some human's trapped in a pocket of the ship with no way out."

Blue eyes blinked before nodding nervously, the bluish silver tail sending him after the prince easily.

They swam through a small passage before they came up to a small air pocket, with the way ahead blocked by debris. The prince started to pull at it. "Help me get this out of the way."

Still nervous, Seto swam up to the blockage and started to pull as well.

The prince sniffed the air. It smelled familair to him, but he knew the little one wouldn't know. "I don't like the air. We'd better hurry." Objects started to shift.

Confused, he continued to try to clear the debris.

As the passage cleared, he could hear the sound of coughing, the the sound of crackling. There was something bright and orange nearby producing a black cloud of something. A couple of children were huddled in a corner, scared. One of them was already unconcious, but the other, a human blond, looked up with frightened honey-brown eyes, looked at the two. "Help!" The prince, Yami, nodded and scooped the little unconmcious boy into his arms as the blond crawled his way to the water. Yami looked at Seto. "Can you help him out of the ship?"

Seto was staring at the blonde in surprise, having never seen a human upclose before and nodded quietly.

He nodded and proceeded to carry the little boy through the watery passage. The blonde started to swim as best as he could through the passage.

The young brunette stayed with the blonde, helping him swim faster.

Just as they got to the surface, they started to pull the two boys towards shore. "There's a beach near here that many humans use. Someone will find and help the boys from there."

Nodding quietly, he followed after them, keeping the one human's head above water.

Just as they got towards the shore, there was a deafening explosion behind them, causing Yami to turn back in horror.

Startled at the sound, the priest in training turned around.

The ship behind them had exploded, the fire inside had reached the gas tanks, leaving a huge fireball. "Oh gods, no!"

Remembering that the others were still at the ship the brunette paled.

Yami was quick to deposit the little one, and waiting for the fireball to die back before swimming back to check for any signs of survivors.

Knowing his healing ability would be needed, he left the blonde close to the beach to swim, darting after the prince.

What the two found wasn't pretty. Dead burnt bodies floated in the water, bleeding. Seto had never seen injuries like these in his life.

Seto's face went white in reaction to what greeted his eyes before darting away in blind panic. It terrified him.

"Child, wait!" Yami swam after him.

He didn't stop till he got a large stone to block the view, curled up into a ball shaking.

Yami swam after him and was quick to pull him into his arms to hold and rock and try to comfort him.

The brunette cried his heart out at the loss of the remainer of their kind.

He held him for the longest time, running a hand through his brunette hair. "I know...its a horrible loss...I know..."

The youth was heartbroken, his parents were at the ship when it exploded.

He held him for as long as it would take for the child to calm down, just rocking and comforting him.

Slowly he did quiet tho he sniffled a few times.

"I know, we lot many friends and familily this day, little one. But take heart, for you are no alone in this world. We will find a way to live on, as long as we keep our loved ones in our hearts."

Seto only started crying again in reaction.

He started to rock him again.

It took a lot longer before he quieted down again, actually sound asleep this time.

----------------------------------------

By morning, Seto had awoke to find he was curled up in Yami's arms as they travelled through the waters.

Blue eyes blinked slowly in confusion before looking upwards at the prince.

He looked down at Seto. "Ah, my young friend, you are finally awake."

"Where are we...?"

"We're headed for Seapaw Isle." Seapaw Isle, Seto knew of that place from his studies! It was home of the mystic Seapaw Gnolls, an ancient pack of dog-like creatures that made sacred vows to the merpeople of Atlantis many generations ago to be allies and to call upon them for help, should anything be seriously wrong. Yami's never had to really call upon them before, so it must be THAT serious.

The youth went quiet in reaction, if the explosion never happened they wouldn't of had to head there.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Seto..."

"Ah Seto. A noble name. What is your gift that you bear of skill?"

"Healing..."

"Ah. Don't you worry, Seto, you and I are going to be okay. You have to have faith in the gods, after all."

He lowered his eyes sadly, at the moment he didn't have much faith in them after the loss of his family.

They finally surface in the bright, crisp, cool air, the sound of seagulls calling as they saw the village on an island ahead, a busy fishing village with many different kinds of dog-like creatures going about, minding their own and working in the village heartily. "This is it."

Curious blue eyes peered at the village quietly. So thats what gnolls looked like.

As Yami came upon the village to swim down the stream, he let out a sudden noise Seto's never heard before, a howl.

Startled at the sound, the youth ducked back into the water.

The gnolls turned towards Yami, startled before they themselves let out a howl, calling upon the elders to arrive quickly to the river.

Seto was scared now, hiding at the river bottom, not wanting to be far from the prince.

Yami looked into the water. -Come on up, its alright.-

Scared, he nervously swam back up to him.

Yami held onto him assuringly as the gnolls elders approached them. "Ah. Prince Yami, we had not heard from you or your kind for generations."

Yami shook his head. "Far longer then it should of been, Elder one, but I come under dire circumstances."

Wide blue eyes stared at the gnolls in curiousity and unease.

"Ah. Come with us then, we shall discuss it." Yami nodded and looked at Seto. Stay here, my friend. Don't go anywhere."

A small whine of unease emerged from the youth, he didn't want to be left alone.

-You'll be okay, you're among friends now.-

-Don't want to be left alone!-

-I promise I won't be long, but I need to talk with the Elder one. Just sit tight, and talk to me if you must.-

Quietly, he nodded, sinking back down to the river bottom.

As Yami swam down the stream, the village went back to carrying on in their duties, so Seto was able to observe how gnolls work and live.

Slowly, his curiousity got the better of him again, swimming to the river's edge to get a better look.

He watched them as they fished and sold their wares in the little marketplace, and saw the children playing, He saw one female gnoll, looking about his age, walking on the dock and looking out towards the ocean, sighing wistfully.

Curious, he ducked underwater and surfaced again infront of the dock.

She gasped a little bit at the sudden appearence. "Oh...hello, you're with the prince, aren't you?"

Slowly the youth nodded, watching her quietly.

She smiled a bit before sitting on the dock to watch the ocean. She looked a bit sad.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh...I just miss my brother. He left some time ago to live among the world of men, to learn more about them for our tribe to know. Once every 100 years, a member of our tribe goes out to live among them, so that they may come back to tell us about their world, and to share their stories with us."

"When he going to be back?"

"Not until he is considered full grown in the land of men. That will be many years from now, when he is of 21 summers."

Seto blinked in reaction. "How old is he now?"

"He is 12 summers now."

"That only nine more summers then."

Yes. He was 10 summers when he left. I cannot wait to see him again."

Blue eyes lowered slightly. "Least you can see him again"

She looked at him. "What has happened in your world?"

"All gone..."

"Everyone? All of your pack?"

Sadly, he nodded at the question. "Only me and the prince are left..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish there was something I could do to help you..."

"Can you be my friend...?"

She smiled. "Sure." She offered her paw. "What's your name?"

Swimming closer he shook the paw. "Seto"

"You can call me Serenity."

The youth smiled finally for the first time since the explosion.

They saw a bunch of gnoll pups run by suddenly. Two of them chasing a third and teasing him. Serenity groaned. "Oh not again."

Blinking in confusion he peered after them.

The two caught up with the other and pushed him. "Not so tough without your pal, eh Shrimpy?"

The little one that was picked one pushed back. "That's FIPPY, Gutternose, and my best friend WILL come back!"

Serenity put a paw to her forehead and groaned.

"He friend with your brother?"

"Yea. Best friends. Fippy's a strang pup with a big imagination and bigger want to explore stuff, so Gutternose and his goons like to pick on him. My brother used to watch over him before he left."

"Can't you do that now?"

"Yea, I better put an end to it, before-"

"Hey Shrimpy, time for a new expedition!"

Gutternose suddenly pushed Fippy over into the water. Serenity howled. "FIPPY!"

In a flash the brunette was underwater, swimming after the gnoll.

Fippy was trying to dogpaddle to the surface, Serienity running to the area where he was pushed in.

The bluish tail flipped slightly and he swam towards the gnoll, coming up from below to help him swim.

Fippy sputtered as he was pulled on shore by both Seto and Serenity. When Serenity was sure that Fippy was okay, she whirled on Gutternose, who tried to sneak away. "GUTTERNOSE SCARPAW, I'M TELLING YOUR MOTHER!"

Seto was angry, how dare they push someone into the water who couldn't swim! Darting to the river bottom, he snatched up a smooth rock and raced to the surface, flinging it in Gutternose's direction.

Gutternose let out a howl as he was hit in the head, running away to chase after Serenity, who was already marching off. Fippy looked at Seto with wide eyes. "Wow, thanks! You saved my life!"

"Not right what they did."

"Yea, those guys won't leave me alone. Are you a merboy?"

Slowly he nodded, helping the gnoll reach land.

He sat on the bank of the river before shaking his fur to dry. "Wow, you have a cool tail. Do you guys really travel all over the world? What's the sea like? Are the sharks really that mean? How big are the coral reefs? Can parrotfish fly?" The kid was just abuzz with questions, grinning the whole way, already willing to make a new friend.

Nervous at first he tried to answer the questions the best he could.

Fippy was happy. "WOW, that's so cool! Oh, I'm Fippy by the way, Fippy Darkpaw. What about you?"

"Seto."

"Wanna be friends?"

Smiling, he nodded quietly.

"Yea! That's good, that's really good! Have you ever met a human before?"

His smile vanished at the question, remembering what happened shortly after meeting one.

He frowned suddenly. "W-what's wrong, pal?"

"I met one... Only to lose everyone I cared about..."

"No...what happened?" He suddenly winced. "Sorry, I must be too nosey..."

Sad blue eyes looked upwards at the gnoll now before looking down again, it was way too soon to talk about it.

Yami finally came back. "Seto, I'm here."

Sniffling, he darted towards the prince and the comfort he knew would be there.

Yami held the little one in his arms. "Its okay...shhh..."

He quieted down easily, sniffling a bit. "I'm hungry..."

He nodded. "There's a school of shrimp that swim through here, want to catch some with me?"

Slowly he nodded at the thought of shrimp.

He nodded and he led Setop down to go shrimp hunting. "The Elders have offered to let us stay in their village until we feel ready to explore the ocean again."

Confusion showed in his eyes. "How will we stay in the village? Its on land."

"We can stay in the stream that runs through their village."

"Oh..."

"Seto, I promise you, we're going to be alright."

"But... We're the last..."

"I know. But somehow, some way, we will get through this. You have to trust me and yourself."

He remained quiet for awhile, focusing his mind on catching enough shrimp to fill his stomach.

----------------------------------

About a year passed since that day, and Yami and Seto had lived among the gnolls quite peacefully, recovering and even helping them in the rivers, moving supplies to other villages on the island, and helping them with their fishing. Seto continued to remain best friends with Serenity and Fippy, and was gaining more confidence about himself, coming to terms that he had a job to do to protect his prince, even if they were the last. They had to move on and continued their nomatic way of life, perhaps searching for help. It was Fippy who said it first one say. "Perhaps you should find friends in the world of men that can help you live in the open world again. I know you guys don't like being in one place for too long. You're like me, you're explorers!"

Seto was uneasy at the idea of looking for friends among the humans, he still remembered how after meeting some the rest of their kingdom died.

Serenity added her two cents. "Fippy's got a point, humans are the most adaptable species in the world, they can live just about anywhere! Perhaps you can try what my brother did, maybe live among them! I hear humans with great riches are like gods, and can do what they want! Perhaps you can help your prince that way if you find how to make human wealth."

"But we live in the water!"

"And we're gnolls, but that doesn't stop us from being able to send one out to hide among the humans to learn about them..."

"I'll talk to the prince about it..."

They nodded. At that moment, Yami was coming in helping to push a raft to the dock, full of supplies.

Ducking under the water, he swam over to help, relaying the suggestion at the same time.

Yami nodded as they worked. "An interesting notion, but would you be willing to put in the effort? The road of a human is tough, and to achieve status in their world is even tougher."

"I could do it..."

"If you're sure about this, then I will talk to the Elders and see if they are willing to help us."

Slowly he nodded, he may not like humans much from what happened last year, but he was willing to try.

--------------------------------------

Days later, they met with the elders. They gave Seto a bottle and gave him specific instructions. "You will find a human's land and beach yourself. Drink this potion and let yourself dry out for 24 hours. After being dry for 24 hours, you will gain human legs. But to keep them, you must be able to fit into the human culture with a human idenity. Without your human identity, your ties to the human realm will be severed, and you will be merboy once again."

The brunette listened to them carefully, holding the bottle.

After he was done, he sent Seto on his way, with Yami following.

The boy was quiet, swimming slowly as he pondered over what he was doing.

They came upon a beach finally, and Yami helped to beach himself along with Seto. "You ready?"

Blue eyes showed that he was scared but he nodded slowly anyways.

He nodded and sat there.

Steadying himself, he opened the bottle and drank the contents quickly.

They layed there for a long time. They were barely into their 8th hour when a net was thrown over Yami, who let out a sudden cry of distress. A scientist came out. "Yes, I finally caught one!"

Seto was startled, rolling over to see who through the net.

Yami twisted his way out of the net and tried franticly to help Seto out of the net.

Squirming, he tried to get free, shouting for the prince to escape.

He did all he could before he reluctantly nodded. "Stay safe, my friend!"

The brunette relaxed within the net, hoping they wouldn't put him into any water before the potion goes to work.

Yami slipped away before the others arrived, one scientist ordering another to follow the one escaping.

Blue eyes watched sadly as the other escaped, but as long as the prince was safe, he would be alright.

Seto was picked up in the net and carried to a truck, dumped into a tank of water. Great, now he'd have to start drying out all over again, but at least he could breathe easier again.

Grumbling he sank to the bottom, he hoped that the potion would still work after the dunking.

He was carried somewhere where he was dumped into a larger tank. FOr days, he saw the uglier side of human nature from being tortured and studied, but on the times he was left alone, he was able to watch the TV in the lab and watch the human plays they put on. Humans were like many creatures it seem, many were good, some were bad, some get depressed, some were heroic. It was just his luck he fell in with the 'evil scientists'.

The brunette stopped eating after awhile, the dead fish they provided were tearing his stomach up, having lived for years catching his own food.

His chance for escape finally came one day when the scientists had left him out of the tank for extensive study. He had dried out and been out of the water for over 24 hours when he first felt the tingling of his tail.

Squirming slightly he struggled to sit up.

His tail finally split as he gained legs of his own.

He relaxed finally, at least the potion worked.

His next plot was for escape, and to find his way into the human world somehow.

Moving carefully, he managed to sit up. They had never tried to strap him down before so he was able to move around.

He didn't know how he pulled it out, but after learning how to walk, he managed to stumble and sneak his way out of the lab. He managed to make it down a street when he heard a noise from behind him. A car, and it looked to be a police car from what he remembered seeing on TV. Police were good humans that usually act like guards and helped people.

Having stolen a lab coat, the youth waved at the car, blue eyes wide.

They stopped. "Son, are you out here all by yourself?"

Slowly he nodded to the question, shivering slightly as he was cold.

"Where are your parents? Where do you live?"

He blinked at the questions, instead he lowered his eyes like he always did when asked about his parents.

They looked at each other before they looked at Seto. "Come on, son, get into the car. We'll take you down to the station and get you some help."

Having seen how people get into the cars on tv, he nervously opened the car door and got inside.

They drove him down to the station, where they got him some proper clothing, and after filling out some paperwork, they got him setup with an orphanage in Japan that had offered to take in the orphaned kids in this area about a year ago. He was set up on an airplane and sent across the world to the orphanage, where he met Mokuba, who became his best friend and soon his little bother when he found a way to get a well-kown company CEO to adopt them.

The young brunette put his past life behind him now, concertrating on the here and now.

When Seto was sent to school, that's when he found other children from the accident a few years ago, including the blond and his friend.

Seto didn't like the two at all, seeing them brought back the pain of losing his family.

Joey did his best to try and be friends with Seto anyway. He was persistant like an annoying gnoll pup!

The blue eyed teen started calling the blond a mutt in reaction.

Joey growled in response, but wasn't about to give up. It was one day at lunch, that Joey's friend Yugi came in to find the blond twirling at his spagetti, depressed.

Large amythest eyes blinked in confusion at his friend. "Whats wrong Joey?"

"I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I can't stop thinking about him, yet he hates me."

"Maybe he reminds you of someone in the past?"

"Probably. I just wish he didn't hate me."

The small youth went quiet, eating his lunch for a few minutes. "Tried making friends with him?"

"Yup."

"How about you leave him alone for awhile then? He could be the type that needs his space and you really hadn't been giving him any."

"Yea...i guesso."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Want to duel after lunch?"

He smiled slightly. "Sure."

Smiling happily he returned to his lunch.

-------------------------------

Over the next few days, Seto had found that the blonde had not once popped up to bother him, not once! In fact he had been nowhere to be seen.

Confused, the brunette realized he was starting to miss the mutt!

It was one afternoon that he had been walking along the beach when he found Joey perched on a rock, watching the ocean, hugging his knees.

Frowning slightly at the sight, he walked towards the blonde. "What brings you out here mutt?"

He frowned. "Thinking, reflecting. Longing."

"Oh? About what?"

"Family, friends. Missing them. Lonely."

He blinked in reaction. "What about them?"

"Wish I could see them again."

Understanding showed on his face. "Seems we have something in common then."

He looked at him for a moment. "You know what its like...?"

"I lost my parents to an explosion."

He looked sad. "Sorry..." He looked out towards the ocean again, and subconciously started rocking himself.

"Lost them out at sea?"

"Sort of...we were...seperated..."

Slight intrest showed on his face. "How?"

"I had to leave. I couldn't be with them, I was sent here. They're out there...somewhere. I used to know the way...but...I forgotten. Its been so long."

"Do you remember the name of the place they are staying?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. Everything's become fuzzy. Names...faces..."

Confused, he frowned. "How long ago?"

"Years ago, not sure how long."

He knew what had happened, the only survivers of that ship were Joey and his friend.

He finally broke down and started to cry.

Sighing slightly, he rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

He looked up at Seto sadly.

"Your family are always with you in your memories."

"Yea...I guess you're right." He suddenly hugged him without thinking.

He stiffened slightly before slowly returning the hug.

-----------------------------------------

It was soon after he had finally become friends with Yugi and Joey that Seto got in touch with Yami at last, when he flagged him down on the beach. "Seto, my friend!"

Relief showed in his eyes at the sight of the prince, returning the wave.

He looked at him from where he perched on a rock. "My, you grown up a lot!"

"And you have not changed a bit, my Prince."

He chuckled. "Such as it is the way I am."

"I have found the two humans we had rescued."

"Really? How fate has driven us together. I have heard of your many sucesses from seeing the human television programs." This suprised Seto, since the last he knew, Yami had been living with the gnolls.

"I thought you still lived with the gnolls."

"Not for the present. I have finally chosen to leave out into the world again. I have found an island with villages of humans that work a lot like our gnoll friends do, its a place called Paradise Island. I have bound my life energy there for now. I have recieved a word from one of the Elder Mystics."

Intrest showed on his face at that. "Oh?"

He nodded. "There is a chance for our kind to reflourish, if I find a human I wish to mate with."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "That is good to hear."

He nodded. "So now I await for the day when my soulmate shall find me."

"You will. Paradise Island huh? I'll try to vist it one day."

He smiled. "I await that day, my friend. I am glad you are doing well, and I hope to see you again soon."

Seto couldn't help but smile. "And you as well."

And the rest from that day on was history.


	4. Truths Revealed

**Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence  
**_by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Fippy Darkpaw is © to Sony Online Entertainment

Author's Note: Been busy working on my comic, but I found some spare time to post Chapter 4. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 04:** "Truths Revealed"_

Yugi woke, finding he had been sleeping in Yami's arms, who was sleeping at the bottom of the tank.

The youth blinked in confusion, amythest eyes looking upwards at him.

Ruby eyes opened, looking back down at him. -Yugi...-

-Wha... Happened...?- He couldn't remember anything from just before the hurricane till waking up now.

-We been...captured...you had been changed...-

Yugi was confused, looking around finally, surprised to find them both in a tank instead of the familier waters of the island coast

-You remember me.-

-Why wouldn't I remember you?-

-You had amnesia a while ago.-

The youth blinked before becoming quiet, snuggling into his mate's arms.

He hugged him. -The odd thing was that you were also human at the time.-

Amythest eyes looked upwards in reaction. How did he turn human again?

----------------------------

A question that plagued not only Yami, but Seto as he sat in the room, his breathing getting harsher and more ragged.

Blue eyes were closed as he tried to ignore the way it hurt to breathe, hoping it would finish soon.

The scientist came in. "Aw, I'm sorry Seto, is your breathing getting hard? I know you had SUCH a difficult time in the air in the...past."

He growled slightly, eyes opening a bit to glare at him.

He chuckled. "Shouldn't be too much longer, then you'll be back in the water where you...belong."

"It is not your decision where I belong."

"That's because he isn't running the show." A brown, black and white gnoll with a scar across his nose came out from the darkness, familiar brown eyes glaring at Seto.

"So you're the one behind this. Never did forgot about that rock did you?"

He growled. "That among other things. You didn't think a human could know your secret so easily, could you? Only one from the Seapaw tribe could."

"The prince will know of this and you will be dealt with!"

He laughed. "The prince? The prince is sharing a tank with the former human child as we speak. He was only the bait to draw you all in."

"The life of an entire island is tied to the prince! If you don't release him, it will die!"

"You think I care about some stupid human island? When I'm done with all of you, I will possess the legendary Ocean Angel that you merpeople worship above all things."

So THAT'S what this was all about! The ancient ritual of summoning the Ocean Angel, a fabled winged merchild with the powers to create or manipulate anything.

He narrowed his eyes angerly now. "The Ocean Angel cannot be summoned by those outside our kind!"

He laughed. "Ah, but Seto, I KNOW the ledgends of both our races. The Ocean Angel, worshiped by the Seapaw Gnolls AND the Merpeople, needs only two members from each...as components. Then, a Seapaw Gnoll, or a Merfolk, can channel their powers to summon the Ocean Angel."

"So you're going to use me and the prince once you learn the ritual?"

"Learn? You think I wouldn't capture you if I didn't already KNOW it? I have all the components I need now that I have you and the prince. Oh, and we MUSTN'T forget our two gnolls." One was shoved out, a black gnoll with emerald eyes. His muzzle was chained shut along with his paws being bound, but he was dressed like some kind of adventurer.

Seto blinked. "Fippy?"

Fippy looked up at his old friend and nodded.

"Who else did you kidnap for this insanity?"

"Oh that's right, you DON'T know. Sad, Seto, very sad. Looks like you're not the only one with a secret."

"What are you talking about?"

Gutternose chuckled. "I feel generous today, Seto, so I'll tell you. His name is-"

The door was suddenly knocked over and Joey came rushing in, tackling the one scientist. Gutternose growled. "WHAT!"

Surprise showed on his face in reaction at seeing Joey loose.

The scientist gasped under Joey's weight. "I dunno how he escaped!"

Joey laughed. "Dun underestimate a blond, pal. I got attitude AND wit..." He grinned, holding up a lockpick. He looked up and saw Gutternose. "WHAT THE-"

"Joey RUN!"

Joey leaped out of the way just as Gutternose took a swipe at him. "YOU WON'T escape me this time-" Gutternose took a sudden yelp and fell back as Joey decked him RIGHT in the nose.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk slightly, a gnoll's best weak spot was their nose.

Gutternose glared at Joey. "I hate you...DAMN YOU!" He howled just as Joey leaped away of a swipe.

"Time to find the boys and run, Seto!"

Nodding, he struggled to his feet dispite how hard it was to breathe.

Joey ran over to Fippy and picked at the locks to set him free, leaving the gnoll to pull off the chains. "Thanks!"

Seto hurried over to the pair, breathing heavily. "I need the two of you to get Yami and Yugi out of here, I'll contact help."

"Right!" But before they could get to the door, Seto felt weakness in his legs.

A faint groan of dismay escaped as his legs gave now. "Not now..."

Joey turned back and ran to him. "Seto, what's wrong?" He moved to try to help him back up.

"Spell wearing off... Can't walk..."

"Spell?"

"ARRRGH!"

Gutternose leaped forward to attack them but Fippy dashed in to block. "Not this time, Gutternose! Its you and me!"

Slowly the brunette explained an edited version of his past to explain the spell.

"So that's how you knew about Yami all this time."

Seto nodded quietly. "Yes, he's the Prince of the Ocean."

He smiled softly. "Its almost funny...cause-"

"Guys!" Fippy ran over to them as Joey picked up Seto in his arms. "Get out of here! I'll find the prince!"

The priest nodded in understanding and allowed the blonde to carry him.

Joey made for a break for it.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, Yami just held Yugi in his arms, helpless to do anything but comfort the other until they could be rescued.

The small youth was dozing quietly, knowing that as long as he was with Yami, he would be alright.

Suddenly they were shaken awake by large crashing noises and howling.

Startled, he clung to his mate, amythest eyes wide and looking through the tank wall.

A black dog-like creature ran in, running up to the tank. "Prince Yami!"

Yami looked alert by the title call. "Fippy?"

"Prince?" Yugi looked up at the strange creature, and then to Yami.

Fippy looked frantic. "No time for greetings, sire, Gutternose Scarpaw is the mastermind behind this kidnapping!"

Amythest eyes blinked slowly before swimming up to the tank's surface for a better look at the creature.

He stopped just long enough to gaze at Yugi in amazement. "You must be...the prince's mate."

Slowly, he noded, tilting his head to one side. "What are you?"

"I take you if you have to ask, that you never seen a gnoll before. Fippy Darkpaw, at your service."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"One good swing ought to do it. Swim back." He grabbed a pole to try and break the glass.

Yugi darted towards the other side of the tank.

Fippy took a real good swing, shattering the glass and sending the water rushing out.

The small youth gave a squeek of dismay at finding himself sitting in water only three feet deep

Fippy reached in and grabbed both Yugi and Yami and carried them over both his shoulders. "Hold on, we're busting out of here!"

Amythest eyes were wide now, shivering how that he was out of the water.

Fippy carried them through the lab, weaving down the halls and finally out into the night air, escaping and hitting the nearby meadow where he found Joey and Seto, resting as Joey panted. "There's no ocean around here for miles!"

Worry showed in Seto's eyes as he panted hard. "How about rivers?"

"If there is, I dunno in which direction!" he looked at Seto sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm so worn out at this point..."

Yugi was shivering slightly still. "Yami... What are we going to do...?"

He panted a bit, and crawled over to pull Yugi into his arms. "I...don't know anymore..." Fippy started walking in circles, thinking, as Joey stroked at Seto's forehead. His legs had just went completely numb.

Knowing it won't be much longer before his tail emerged, the brunette had his eyes closed, concertrating on breathing.

Joey saw that Seto was beginning to change, and he helped him out of the confining clothing as he did.

He smiled weakly in thanks before opening his eyes. "Yami, the ritual... How does it work?"

"What ritual?"

"To summon the Ocean Angel..."

He stared for a moment before looking down. "It...it takes two merfolk and two gnolls to serve as components for drawing power. Then a fifth, of either gnoll or merfolk decent, channels the energy to summon the Ocean Angel...but..."

Yugi looked up quietly, curious at to what the Ocean Angel is.

"Before I left Seapaw Island, the village Shaman spoke to me about this. He warned me something like this may happen one day, but he said the ceremony would not work."

Seto looked towards him now. "What do you mean?"

"Supposedly, the Ocean Angel is already on this plane."

"Then how do we find it?"

"That's the hard part. For I heard the Ocean Angel has taken the form of a human being."

"Yami, whats the Ocean Angel?" Yugi asked.

Yami quietly explained about the Ocean Angel.

Smiling softly, he curled up within his mate's lap. "Wish I could see it... Sounds pretty..."

He smiled as he pet Yugi's hair. He looked at Seto. "There is one chance..."

The brunette was watching the paire quietly. "How?"

"The shaman told me that the Ocean Angel was actually summoned a millenia ago, on the ancient isle of Splitpaw."

Splitpaw, the merchild folk tale legend about a tribe of albino gnolls with mysic powers beyond any gnolls.

"So the Ocean Angel is immortal?"

"Yes. The Ocean Angel was summoned by the efforts of the Splitpaw Pack; the Sea Elves, our distant cousins; and a very powerful sorcerer elf that made himself human. You know the story...Sugoroku the Immortal?"

Yugi looked up, started. "Sugoroku?"

The lot looked at Yugi as Yami nodded. "Yes."

"Thats my grandfather's name."

"Huh. Ironic."

"How can he have the same name as someone from one of your legends?"

"The name isn't exactly uncommon, Yugi."

The teen went quiet, deciding to listen once more.

"We need to find the isle, and talk to the Splitpaws. Perhaps we can find Sugoroku and find the Ocean Angel. But...the place probably doesn't exist..."

Joey suddenly looked at Yugi before looking at Yami. He started to say something when Fippy spoke up. "That's not...exactly accurate, sir..."

Amythest and blue eyes looked up at the gnoll now.

"I actually found the island on my travels. If we can get to the ocean, I can lead us there."

Seto closed his eyes for a moment. "You and Joey are the only two able to walk. One of you needs to find a town to get help."

Fippy syarted to move when he smacked himself upside the head. "I am SUCH an idiot!"

Seto looked at him now. "What do you mean?"

"Every region of the wold have packs of gnolls hidden. We're about as numerous as humans, as the merpeople once were. One howl can call us for some help!"

"Then do it!"

He nodded and started to howl, when he went into a hacking fit. "UGH...my thoat...bleh...ugh!" More coughing.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but chuckle.

He tried to clear his throat. "This is no good...but I'll keep trying!"

"Thats all that counts."

He tried again, going into another hacking fit. Clearing his throat, he tried one more time. A howl came out...but it wasn't from Fippy.

Surprised, he looked towards the source.

Standing up behind him, howling to the sky...was Joey himself. He took a deep breath and belt out another long beautiful gnoll howl.

"Joey...?"

He let another one as Fippy chuckled. "Shadowpaws. They always knew how to hit the best notes."

"He's a gnoll...? But... How...?"

"Isn't it funny how everything comes together like this? Joey was my best friend all those years ago. He's Serenity's big brother."

Ice blue eyes went wide now as it all clicked into place.

Joey sat down and panted. Suddenly howls reverberated from the nearby woods, drawing Joey and Fippy to alert. "Timberpaw Pack!"

Yugi was shaking slightly at the howls, it sounded too much like wolves.

Yami held onto Yugi as Timberpaw Gnolls emerged from the woods. Joey sighed and looked to Seto.

"Guess we both had our secrets."

He smiled a bit and gathered Joey into his arms. "Yea, we did."

"We need to get to some water fast, Yugi's looking bad again." Joey said.

He nodded and Joey and Fippy made short conversations with the gnolls in their own language once they arrived. They were willing to help and went to pick up Yami and Yugi. "They said there's a river in their woods that leads to the ocean."

Seto smiled softly at that. "Can they provide us with some food as well? Yugi was only just rescued and hasn't recovered his full health."

Joey asked, to which they nodded. Joey smirked as he looked back at Seto. "They'll be happy to help."

"Good. Lets get out of here"

They were quickly carried into the woods and down to their village, where a river flowed through the middle of it. They helped the merboys into the water before some of the gnolls children ran up with baskets of fruit to offer them.

The brunette gladly accepted the food with smiles and thanks, noticing that Yugi was extreamly nervous and hiding behind his mate.

Yami held onto Yugi and nuzzled him. -Its okay, they're friends.-

Amythest eyes were uneasy, still clinging to Yami tho he did look towards the food wistfully.

Yami offered Yugi an apple with a smile, looking to Seto. "Well this scene looks familiar."

"Mine and Joey's wedding day is what this reminds me of."

"I was thinking of another child who was this nervous meeting gnolls for the first time and being clingy."

Cluckling softly he nodded. "That would of been me."

Joey stared at Seto. "Seto? Clingy?"

"I was what you would considered a child at the time, having lost my parents the same day we rescued you and Yugi from the ship."

"Ah...wait...WHAT?" He stared at Seto. "You...Yami...the ship...?"

Slowly, he nodded.

"Then someone lied! I knew that ship exploded, but someone said some diver pulled us out! I KNEW there was some kind of coverup!"

"Humans didn't know what happened so they filled in the facts with something that was beleivable."

Yami looked at Seto. "The scientists that captured you must of knew. I mean, a thousand dead bodies doesn't get ignored unless a govermnet agency was covering it up."

Slowly, the brunette nodded, smiling faintly when Yugi finally snatched up a fruit before darting back to his mate's side.

Joey sat on the edge of the bank, drinking some orange juice that was made for him and Fippy. "We can rest here, then we'll travel to the cean and nmake our way for the island."

Seto nodded slowly in agreement, keeping an eye on the small youth that nibbled at his fruit hungerly.

Yami gently kissed the other once he was done eating. "I love you."

Yugi's face lit up happily at the kiss before returning it. "I love you too, Yami."

He rubbed noses with him before smiling. "As long as you're with me, I'll always be happy."

The youth giggled happily before trying to reach for another fruit without leaving his mate's arms.

The gnoll children watched and giggled happily as they got to see real merboys for the first time in their lives. They were eventually called to bed by their parents.

Having eaten his fill of fruits, the youngest of the three merboys was curled up within Yami's arms asleep, a look of content on his face.

Yami was actually watching the gnoll children as their parents brought them into their homes. He gave out a soft sigh after they were gone, and Seto could instantly detect the emotion of longing in his sigh.

"Remember what the Elders told you, that there will be a way to continue our kind through humans."

"Yes. you're right. I am now feeling the longing in my heart, but I question if Yugi's ready."

Blue eyes watched the sleeping youth quietly for a moment. "He would not of become your mate if he was not ready."

He nodded. "I still have you to thank. You brought him to the island just to meet me."

"I figured he would catch your attetion, no one back in Japan intrested him."

He nodded. "He told me how you two met in the orphanage."

"Yes, turned out his lost his parents in the ship explosion. He was adopted shortly before I myself was."

Joey looked down at this point. "That's not exactly true. That was the government coverup."

"Pup, I was there. The only ones who got away from the ship before it exploded were you and Yugi."

"Yea but Yugi's parents weren't on it. There were no parents."

He looked at him in confusion now. "What do you mean?"

"A japanese orphanage had offered to take kids from the US that had no parents or living relatives and take them to Japan to live. Yugi was an orphan with no past he could remember, and I had no past I could TELL anyone, so we were some of the kids that were to be taken. But that paticular ship was also transporting some criminals that slipped out past US security onto the ship. When the ship had the accident, the government didn't want anyone finding out their security had been laxed in lettingf criminals escape on an orphanage ship, to they made up the escuse of thew ship being a passenger ship and sent us on a plane instead. The dead merfolk only added to the complication and coverup."

"We never went back to the ship so I don't know if they did anything to the place."

"The only thing Yugi says he rememebers is a grandfather he once had, but we don't know where he could be."

"Well he did say his name awhile ago."

He nodded. "We'll worry about that later. Let's just get some sleep. We have a long road ahead."

Seto nodded slowly before finding a place to sleep for the night.

Joey smiled before pulling Seto into his own arms as he rested on the bank of the river.

Sighing quietly he didn't move away, deciding to rest.


	5. Oracle of the Ocean Angel

**Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence**  
_by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Fippy Darkpaw is © to Sony Online Entertainment

Author's Note: Been busy working on my comic, but I found some spare time to post Chapter 5. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 05:** "Oracle of the Ocean Angel"_

The next evening, Fippy and Joey had gottan a boat to ride down the river with the merboys, travelleling down through the peaceful woods, occasionally seeing a gnoll or two that watched over them till they made it out to sea.

Yugi for the most part stayed quiet, sticking as close to his mate as possible.

Yami nuzzled him, but even then, he had a great fear. -Seto...-

The blue eyed brunette glaced over towards him. -What is it?-

-I fear the worse has yet to come. I...I...-

-What?-

-...I had...a nightmare...- That was unheard of. Merpeople rarely dream. When they do, its usually a vision of things yet to come and they're NEVER 'nightmares'.

Concern showed on his face now. -Explain it to me.-

-I saw...a great demon...threatening to bring eternal darkness to this world, breaking every mortal law of goodness and peace.-

Seto paled slightly, that didn't sound good at all.

Yami subconciously pulled Yugi closer. -During the vision...I constantly kept seeing a lone diamond shattering into black shards...-

The youth squeeked slightly and snuggled into the embrace while the brunette thought over that scene. -That could mean many things.-

-I saw Yugi at one point. Dispite the chaos going around, he was actually unafraid. He scooped the shards into his hand. They didn't slice his hand, no matter how he held the shards...-

Blue eyes blinked at that. -Thats new.-

-He cradled the shards, and they actually repaired themselves, forming a diamond again, but the diamond was stained, no longer pure, bits of black swirling in it.-

-How can a diamond not be pure?-

-I don't know. Its as unbelievable as a diamond that shatters, save from cutting it the wrong way...-

Seto snorted slightly. -Diamonds become dust when that happens.-

-Oh, right.-

-We'll worry about it later. Lets see what we can find out about the Ocean Angel.-

They finally made it out to sea, and Fippy pointed in a direction. "The island's that way! We can make it by morning."

Seto smiled softly. "Coming with us?"

Fippy nodded. "I wouldn't miss this adventure for the world, my friend."

"I'm glad. Lets get there as soon as possible."

They nodded and started heading out. By the time the sun was rising, they had approached the island. A low fog came from the waters around them as they floated down the rivver. They came upon an old ruin. Yami gasped quietly, when albino gnolls stood, waiting for them in the cool, fall morning air.

Yugi looked up at the white gnolls in quiet awe a bit of curiousity flickering in his eyes.

One of them nodded for them to follow them down the river to their village. One of them looked at Joey and they seemed to carry a silent conversation for a moment.

The small youth looked at Yami and Seto quietly before following.

Joey looked at his hand for a moment as they walked.

Seto watched him quietly. "Whats wrong pup?"

"This is an island for the pure. I cannot be human while we're here."

"I understand."

His paws formed and he changed into his real form, a blonde-furred gnoll.

"Always knew you were a mutt. Seems I was right."

"You're one to talk."

Smirking, he followed the albino gnolls.

Joey watched Yugi for a moment as they walked and spoke to Seto. "Seems more pieces fall into place every moment."

The brunette nodded slowly. "So it seems. Though how Yugi falls into this is puzzling."

"Know the whole thing about this that gets me?"

"Hmmm?"

"I know something about merpeople and humans, and humans DON'T turn into merpeople simply through mating..."

"For all we know pup somewhere in Yugi's family line there was someone of the merfolk."

"The Elders knew something when they told Yami that info about mating with humans. They could forsee the future, and like how Yami was able to manipuate Yugi's body into changing from human to merboy, so can the elders manipulate someone to take a future. They knew Yugi and Yami were to be together for a reason."

"But why?"

"I don't know, but look. Look at Yugi now."

Blue eyes blinked and he did look over towards the small teen in question.

"He hasn't changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you this island is a place of purity. Any shapeshift spell would revert a creature to their birth form."

He blinked in reaction, staring at the youth now. "He was born one of our kind? But his records said he was born human."

"Yea, well everything comes back to this place. Fippy's not the only one who knows of this island..."

Seto glared slightly. "I only know of the tales about the place, nothing else."

"I meant myself. I was here when I set out on my journey as a human. I never told you how I met Yugi..."

"Then how about you tell me while we head wherever they are leading us."

"I'm getting to it. See, I was leaving from this island to head to the mainland, when I first found him. He was floating in the waters, just off the coast of the island."

"This island!"

He nodded. "He said he lost his way and I helped him into the boat. He was human when I pulled him in, but I was supicious of him at first. He didn't seem so lost to me. It didn't occur to me at the time that merpeople were nomadic people travelling the world. But somehow, he was able to change forms, so I thought he was human."

Seto frowned slightly. "Our kind needs a spell to transform."

"I know. You took the potion I took to become human. You guys don't shapeshift naturally either..."

"Maybe the Elders here will know."

---------------------------

Meanwhile, Yami was swimming with Yugi, and Yami was suprised when he glanced at Yugi and saw how serious he had suddenly become. "Are you...alright?"

Amythest eyes blinked in confusion at the question, looking up at his mate quietly. "Huh?"

"You didn't act like yourself for a moment. You looked so...serious..."

"Why would I be serious for, Yami?"

Yami suddenly gave a slightly supicious look and started to say something when Joey intervened. "I dunno, you tell us, Yug."

Yugi looked up at his friend in confusion now. "What do you mean?"

The innocent act was killed when they stopped, and approaching from the morning mist were a small group of elves. In the front, was a short, old human. The mood was not that of happy reunions but that of seriousness as the old one gazed out at Yugi.

Amythest eyes glanced at the human and froze in place where he was in the water, he couldn't pull his eyes away.

He knelt by the water's edge. "I see you have returned after all these years, and you have brought your other half. I take it the situation has escalated dangerously since you set out to find him all these years ago?"

A bit unsure, he nodded quietly at the human, not once moving where he floated.

The old man looked over Yami for a moment. "He is still pure. This is good. If any force of evil knew about what's really happened with you, our world would be in trouble."

The small youth looked over at Yami with a smile before finally swimming to the old man.

He gave Yugi a hug. "You've done good, little one."

He returned the hug easily, he missed his hugs.

Yami gaped at Yugi while Joey just watched. "So...Yugi...you're..."

Seto was watching this all carefully. "Seems Yugi is the Ocean Angel after all."

Sugoroku nodded and he hugged Yugi. "Yugi's summoning here a millenia ago was also responsible for the birth of your kind...Seto."

"What...? But I throught the ritual required two of the merfolk"

"It was your cousins, the sea elves, that filled that role."

The brunette frowned slightly. "The tales said that the Ocean Angel would be a winged member of our kind."

Sugoroku smiled and looked to Yugi, nodding to him with a smile.

Sighing quietly the youth closed his eyes in concertration before a pair of wings shimmered into existance.

"When Yugi was summoned here a thousand years ago, his first creation was to be a mate of purity who would lead those to create a great kingdom..."

Yugi was quiet now where he was in the man's arms, listening to the story.

"But even then, the gnolls of old savge ferocity, the old Razorpaw Pack, sought to control the Angel and his mate, so they had to be seperated. Yugi knew it was for the best, but to make sure his other would stay safe, Yugi wiped all memory of himself from the other's mind." Yami stared at Yugi blankly.

"So that the other would not long for him and try to come looking for him."

The teen kept his eyes on the water, he couldn't look at his mate at the moment.

"Because he is Yugi's other half, he holds a great hidden power. A power that, if corrupted by enemy hands, could mean terrible things for the world."

He shivered slightly at the thought, remembering how bad it was at first without him.

Joey blinked. "So that's why the elders wanted Yami united with Yugi again..."

Slowly, the amythest eyed youth nodded.

Joey looked at Seto. "Your kind will be able to flourish in the seas once again."

"I'm glad for that."

A gnoll approached Seto. "High Priest Seto, I must speak with you alone."

Blue eyes blinked for a moment before nodding, swimming off.

Sugoroku looked at Yugi. "And we must speak."

"Ok..."

He led Yugi down the river until they were alone. "I know you are aware the worst has yet to come, and you cannot prevent it, correct?"

Sadly, the youth nodded at the question, figetting where he was in the water.

"No one, not even the Splitpaws, understands that they cannot prevent the purity and innocence of the one from shattering, no matter how much they try to prepare the others of such a fate from happening. I know it saddens your heart to know the fate of what's to come."

"I don't want it to happen..."

"Know this. Your heart must remain pure and strong, no matter how bad it gets. You must show your heart's light. Never let it go out. Cradle the dark shards."

"But what if he changes cause of it...?"

"Many things may change, but you know his heart for you never will."

"Its not fair..."

He hugged him. "I know..." He looked at him. "But if your heart remains strong...perhaps the diamond will be pure again someday."

Sad amythest eyes looked up at him now. "I don't want to lose him again."

He looked at him. "You know you won't."

"I just got him back..." A small whimper escaped the teen now

"You have to be strong. Let your love bring his heart back to us."

Not wanting to be away from him much longer, he looked in the direction his mate was.

"Be with him. Love him now, for the hour of darkness is approaching."

The youth darted through the water quietly at that, returning to Yami quickly.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, the old gnoll was walking alongside the river, talking to Seto. "You must be wary. Your prince must remain pure."

"His dreams... The Prince is the diamond?"

"He is. If he is tainted by the darkness, terrible things will come to this world."

"I'll do the best I can to protect him."

"Beware, the secret of his power is unlocked through darkness. Because he is a god created by a god, his powers can be deadly, but right now those powers lay dorment, because he is still innocent."

"I thought his powers were that of life?"

"He is opposite of Yugi, Yugi's 'other half' you can say."

Seto frowned now. "So it was Yugi's powers of life that tied Yami to the one island?"

"Yes, but you saw it was also Yami himself, that was killing the island, because his heart ached. That was why his memory of Yugi was erased the first time."

"Yugi would hurt if Yami came to harm..."

"If his power is unleashed by the forces of evil, his power would be equal, but opposite than that of the Ocean Angel."

"You mean, the planet could die?"

"Worse, the planet could become a twisted black rock of diesese and rot. And he himself would be a great and terrible demon of decay."

The brunette shuddered at that, remembering how Yami had looked after the hurricane.

"What you saw on the island was not even close to a fraction of the power that Yami holds. If his innocence and purity is destroyed..."

"Then the world is lost."

He nodded and looked up as a warm breeze came to the unusually cool fall morning. "Feel that?"

Blinking slightly, he nodded.

"They lay together as we speak. Yugi knows more than what we gnolls can predict."

"Who is the old man and how does ke know so much?"

"He is the one that first summoned the Ocean Angel a millenia ago. The old one made a wish to be human, but he also fell in love with the child god the way a parent would love a child. He had no children of his own, and the child pitied the man, seeing his true wish deep in his heart, and offered to stay, bound to him in the mortal realm as a grandchild."

"I wondered. He did say that his grandfather's name was the same who summoned the Ocean Angel long ago."

A cool breeze blew suddenly. "The storm is approaching. Our darkest days are ahead."

The priest nodded slowly. "Do you have a shelter for our kind?"

"Yes. There is an overhang on a rock wall with the river source flows out from. Your prince and angel should be there right now."

"I'd like it if we can keep the two there as protection."

He nodded. "Of course."

"I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to grow strawberries would you? Yami would be pleased to know if there are some."

"I do believe we grow a small garden with them for some of the tribe."

Seto couldn't help but smile. "One of Yugi's favorite foods are strawberries. Yami got into the habit of always trying to get some for him."

"I will arrnge to gather some for the prince then."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, under a sheltered overhang, Yami was furiously kissing Yugi's lips in hungry need.

The small youth accepted the kisses hungerly, amythest eyes closed in bliss.


	6. Loss of Innocence

**Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence  
**_by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Fippy Darkpaw is © to Sony Online Entertainment

Author's Note: Been busy working on my comic, but I found some spare time to post Chapter 6. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 06:** "Loss of Innocence"_

Yami kissed Yugi hungrily, pressing himself against the other. -I love you so much...-

A faint moan escaped the smaller youth, small hands already exploring as he returned the kisses just as hungerly, showing his love just how much he loved him.

His own hands were exploring his mate's body, as he pressed lips against the other's neck. -I want us to have a little one...-

Gasping slightly he tilted his head back to expose more of his neck. -Me too.-

He kissed up and down as he slowly turned Yugi over onto his stomach, mounting atop of him.

Yugi was panting by now, completly relaxed and fully aroused.

He started to sing to him softly as he gently pushed himself into Yugi's opening.

Amythest eyes were half closed in pleasure, listening easily to the music.

He sang as he gently started to thrust, singing his song of love and eternal union. -My heart will always be your...-

The youth was squirming slightly in pure delight, already lost in the love he felt from his mate.

He thrusted into him, more and more, making sweet eternal love to him, until his seed of life spilt into his body.

He cried out his completion within minutes at the feeling, becoming limp in excuastion and contentment.

He nuzzled into his neck and just sang to him for a while.

Amythest eyes closed he snuggled close, settling down quietly to listen to him sing.

--------------------------------------

They didn't know how long they were there. They didn't know how soon. But when Yugi came to, he knew it was time. He could feel the forces of darkness upon them.

Large eyes were wide at sensing the coming darkness, cowering back into Yami's arms without waking him.

He slept on, unaware as the gnolls came upon them. Gutternose was at the forfront. "So...Ocean Angel, you ARE here..."

Yugi glared at the gnolls, wings half opening to hide his mate from view.

They grabbed Yugi and Yami from their little cove and carried them out of the water, yami giving out a sudden cry for the other. What was worse was that Yami had NO idea what he was about to be put through.

The small youth was struggling wildly, trying to get to his mate.

"Now, Ocean Angel in our grasp...give us an all powerful demon to help us rule this world!"

"NEVER!"

Even then, he knew that, within their hold, he could not prevent the events that came. Yami doubled over, gripping his midsection and cried out in terrible pain.

Tear filled amythest eyes looked over at his mate, still struggling to get to him. "Nonononono..."

He screamed louder, drawing the alarm of the others to their area.

Seto's eyes shot open from where he was resting, bolting through the water towards the scream.

Yami arched his whole body as he his tail split apart, forming legs, breaking his purity of being a pure merboy.

Yugi was crying by now, wanting to stop the changes badly and knowing he couldn't do a thing.

Joey came running, catching up to Seto as Yami rolled over, his whole body spasming as his skin paled, his hair dying, claws forming on his hands and feet, and large terrible demon wings forming out of his back.

The brunette came to a stop with a gasp, shock showing on his face as he watched the change.

He hissed as fangs grew out, his face twisting and becoming demonic, eyes becoming a pure blood red.

-YAMI!-

There was no response as he stood up, watching the world through demonic eyes. Under his clawed feet, life began to drain and die, and did so with each step he took.

Yugi's face fell at the sight, his heart hurting badly for his mate.

The demon glared at the gnolls who summoned his power and grabbed them by the throats, tearing into their necks and draining them of life before dropping dead, dried up shrivled bodies of fur on the dead grass.

The Ocean Angel paled in reaction, looking sick to his stomach while Seto recovered from his shock and raced towards the two.

The demon threw Yugi a lustful hungry glance before taking to the skies. Sugoroku came running out with some of his elves and gnolls. "The demons gone to hunt, he is full of hunger and lust for mankind."

Curled up where he had been dropped the small merboy was shaking badly, he couldn't beleive Yami killed those gnolls like that.

Sugoroku knelt beside Yugi and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Yugi..."

Hurting amythest eyes looked up at his grandfather quietly before breaking down into tears.

He held him for the longest time. "You know what you have to do now."

It took awhile before he calmed down enough to nod, flexing his wings before pulling away. He had to chase after his mate and restore him to how he was.

Sugoroku watched them as Joey approached them. "Is there anything you want us to do...?"

Slowly, Yugi shook his head a bit. "I'm the only one who can help him..."

Joey nodded. "Good luck then."

Spreaking his wings, wide he took to the air after the now vanished demon.

------------------------------

By the time Yugi found Yami, he had terrorized one of the cities on the coast, eating and raping whatever humans he could grab a hold of.

Yugi went completly pale at the state of the city, flying around wildly in an effort to locate his mate.

He heard a female scream as found the demon as a woman was dropped, raped and torn completely apart.

"YAMI!"

He looked up with a hiss, glaring at the angel.

"Yami! Stop This!"

He only started to advance on the angel.

Amythest eyes blinked in reaction, hovering in place in confusion.

He started to pounce him, pinning him to the ground.

He gave a startled yelp in reaction, tensing up as he didn't know what to do, eyes staring up at his mate.

He started to paw and claw at his body, manipulating him into human form. Yugi knew it wasn't Yami's fault at all for this, it was the gnoll's fault. A demonic tounge slithered down his front and between the forming legs.

The youth couldn't help but cry in pain and hurt, he didn't like this at all, how was he going to get his mate back?

He started to suck at the other, licking and sucking off the length.

Crying and hiccuping he forced himself to relax, this was his mate after all, dispite how he was acting.

As he felt the demon tounge once again slip across his belly, it felt...oddly arousing. The scents of death and decay mixed with his life-giving aromas, creating an exotic arousing scent that actually drew the demon to calm enough to focus his lust upon the other's mind.

Yugi shivered at the smells his nose detected. He was scared, just wanting his mate back to normal.

As lips pressed against his, he suddenly calmed further, and for the first time, Yugi could feel the first shreds of Yami's immense fear of the demon that controlled him, not understanding anything at all. Not understanding the darkness that tainted his heart.

-Yami...-

The lips slowly broke, the other staring at him as Yugi heard a mental whimper.

Tears were surfacing again now. -Yami... I'm scared...-

He finally heard the pitiful cry. -...Yugi...what's...what's wrong with me...?-

Hiccuping badly, he tried his best to explain what happened.

-Help me...please...- He finally collasped over, eyes wide and full of fear as he began to fight off the demon controlling him.

Shaking, he slowly sat up, pulling Yami into his arms to hug tightly.

He let out a sudden gasp as his body began to change in a flash of light. When the light died, Yugi found that Yami...in his arms...was human. He did not change back to his orginal form...because he was no longer innocent.

Yugi started crying all over again now, clinging even tighter at the loss of innocence.

Yami opened his eyes, looking more lost than before. His exotic red eyes had become a human brown color, looking around, lost in a daze and not understanding. Why couldn't he hear Yugi anymore in his mind? Why couldn't he feel his soul, his aura, his heart? He looked around, completely lost.

"Yami...?"

"I...I can't hear the ocean...I can't...I can't hear anything! Why is it so silent! I can't hear the life! I can't hear anything anymore!" Yami was starting to panic.

"Yami... Its cause you're not pure anymore..."

"Nah-...not pure? I don't understand! Yugi..." he looked at him, about to cry. "I can't hear you anymore! I can't...I can't feel your love! I can't feel anything...I can't..." he gripped Yugi tightly and began to cry.

Amythest eyes became depressed in reaction to hearing his mate couldn't feel his love anymore, wings drooping sadly as he cried as well.

He looked up in desperation, making a crawl for the beach, stumbling as he tried to get up and run. "Need to get to the ocean...!"

Slowly the youth crawled to his feet to follow.

He splashed into the water and fell in it, trying to submerge himself, rolling in the shallow water, hoping it would somehow change him. He clawed at the wet sand and moved franticly. "No...NO! NOOO!"

Yugi was feeling completly heartbroken at watching his mate, plopping onto the sand bonelessly.

It became worse when Joey, human again, arrived on a boat with Seto. Seto saw his prince in the shallow water, panicing in the water. He was human now...a merboy no longer.

Blue eyes saddened in reaction to seeing his prince seprated from the call of the ocean like this, he knew he didn't ask for it to happen.

Yami sat in the water, hugging his knees and becoming lost within himself. Seto knew at this moment thast if it wasn't for Yugi's presence, that Yami would try to kill himself. He could hear nothing, and the silence will soon drive him mad.

The limp winged youth moved over towards the other teen, sitting into the water beside him.

Yami curled up into the other's arms, trying to feel his warmth, pressing an ear against his chest to hear his heart beat, to take away the silence in his head.

Yugi gently ran his hand through the other's hair quietly, sniffling sadly.

Just as Yami fell asleep, an elder Splitpaw Gnoll sudden approached the group along the beach, approaching Yugi and Seto.

The brunette priest was the first to spot the gnoll, swimming closer towards the beach.

He approached Yugi and looked down upon him.

Tear filled eyes looked upwards at the gnoll now, still hugging his now human mate.

"There is a way to restore his purity, enough to allow him to return to the sea and hear all of its life. But there must be changes made, and you must be prepared to accept them unconditionally..."

"Anything... I just want him restored to me again..."

"The darkness that is in his heart must be made a part of his soul. Not as the demon you experienced before, but just as a darker minded individual that represents your mortal needs for lust and control. I take it, that for the brief moment, while you feared the demon, the lust and control he brought over you drew your attraction, correct?"

Lowering his eyes at the question, he slowly nodded.

"He is your other half, and together as darkness and light, you bring balance to each other in a strong bond. Once you obtain that relationship, no one will ever be able to use you in such a way again. But you must be willing to accept this change without any regrets, and wipe away the past accounts. Only then, will he hear the ocean's heartbeat and swim in its waters again. He will also be allowed to travel across land as a human form."

"Please... I'll do anything..."

He nodded. "Carry him to the distant Isle of Shadows. Take him into the old castle and sit on the floor of the throne room in the magic circle. There, you are to awaken his darker side and give yourself to him willingly, performing the Shadow Mating Ritual."

Blinking for a moment in understanding, he nodded, gathering Yami into his arms before taking to the air, heading for the isle.

------------------------------------

He found the isle in the middle of a dark rough sea, an angry storm abrewing as he came across an old city ruin, with an abandoned castle near the top of the hill.

Flying against the wind, he reached the ground in exhaustion, panting hard before heading into the castle.

Something about this place...Yugi could feel the shadow magic swirling about. Yami stirred in his arms a bit. No doubt influenced by the magics.

Shivering slightly, he held his mate tighter, seeking the location of the throne room.

He found it. Before the throne, a mosaic of a magic shadow circle had been put in the flooring.

Suddently feeling nervous he made his way to the circle, setting Yami down before sitting beside him, unsure as to how to waken his mate's darker side.

He layed there for a moment before eyes slowly opened. He started to sit up.

"Yami...?"

He looked to him quietly.

Swollowing he looked at him finally. "There is a way for you to return to the sea..."

"Yes...?"

Defently nervous now, he explained what the Gnoll said.

He bit his lower lip. "S...so I...I have to let go...of the darkness I'm fighting back...?"

Slowly, he nodded at the question.

He slowly nodded. "Know this...my love for you is forever. No matter what the darkness does to me, know that I would never do anything to you that you truely don't want. But even if I do things...know that I DO love you that my greatest wish is that...no matter what we do together...that you'll love me unconditionally..."

"I'll always love you Yami, you're part of me."

He nuzzled him and kissed his lips for a moment.

Smiling softly, he easily returned the kiss.

He finally drew away. "Ready...?"

Slowly he nodded at the question, amythest eyes looking up at him.


	7. Born Again

**Hope's Paradise II: End of Innocence  
**_by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver_

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

Fippy Darkpaw is © to Sony Online Entertainment

Author's Note: LAST CHAPTER. Thanks to all who reviewed!

_**Chapter 07:** "Born Again"_

Outside, against the setting sun hidden behind the stormy clouds, Joey and Seto approached the island, drawn to it by some natural force. "This is it, Seto..."

The brunette nodded quietly in reaction, swimming alongside the boat his pup was in.

As the wind blew, Joey could make out lights on the ocean, and he stood up on the beach of the island.

Blue eyes blinked at the sight of the lights, diving down before leaping into the air to see where it was coming from.

They were coming from all over. Creatures of all kinds, fairies, goblins, nymphs, trolls, gnolls, they came from all over. They were drawn to the island just like Joey and Seto were. They knew something big was coming. Joey said it first. "The great Kings of Terria are about to emerge. The great Prophecy of the Ancients is about to be forfilled. Seto..." He looked at the merman. "The Age of Destiny is here."

"Pup, I won't be able to get closer on my own, carry me?"

He nodded and scopped him up into his arms. Many creatures gathered on the steps of the old palace, starting to camp out, waiting for the moment when the Great Kings of darkness and light will emerge.

The priest of the ocean gazed around at the different creatures quietly before pointing to a simple fountain that were near the steps that still contained some water.

He nodded and set him into the water.

The brunette sat in the water to wait, eyes watching the main doors.

-----------------------

Inside the palace, Yami layed there for a moment, before eyes suddenly opened, ruby eyes gazing upon Yugi in a mix of love and lust.

The amythest eyed winged youth shivered slightly at the look but otherwise didn't draw away, watching his mate quietly.

He drew Yugi into his arms and started to kiss him hard.

The teen relaxed into the kiss, knowing he'll have to get use to this different side of Yami.

A tounge thrusted into his mouth, exploring. Yugi could feel the small vampire fangs.

A small squeek of surprise emerged in reaction before slowly sucking at the exploring tounge.

He slowly pushed the other onto his back, mounting atop of him, feeling his body, lightly raking small claws across his skin. -Let me hear you. Surrender yourself to me...-

Knowing that in order to complete the ritual that he had to be willing, he couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of claws and didn't tense up like he wanted to. -Please Yami...-

-Yes...?- He licked across his chest and down between his legs.

A squeel escaped in reaction, starting to squirm helplessly

He looked down at him hungrily, kissing his lips hard.

Amythest eyes closed as he accepted the kiss willingly, returning it gently.

A hand came up between his legs, stroking his length.

Yugi started to tremble in reaction, a faint moan escaping.

He rolled Yugi over onto his stomach, and began to mount him, bucking against his opening.

Panting hard for breathe, he didn't move away at all, shifting slightly to press up against his mate.

He pushed himself into his mate's opening, nipping the back of his neck.

The youth cried out slightly at the feeling of being filled once more, pouring the feeling of his love out

The other did the same, giving the other every amout of love he had for him.

The teen surrendered to his mate completly now.

------------------------------------

All night long they gave their love for each other. and by the sunrise, Yami's final climax surrounded the two in a bright light, shooting up through the cieling. Outside, all the creatues could see a pillar of light rising out of the palace and into the sky, dispersing the storm clouds and letting in the morning sun and blue skies. A gentle wave of magic washed over the palace and the island, renewing all of its life and beauty.

Yugi was sound asleep within moments, not noticing the light at all, though Seto watched in wonder.

By mid-day, the grand doors to the palace finally opened, and a black-leather Yami emerged, with a white cloth dressed Yugi holding his hand by his side, both bearing crowns. Everyone immeditely started bowing.

The small youth was edging behind Yami quietly, not use to crowds at all, suddenly becoming really shy.

He gripped Yugi's hand and headed for the fountian. The crowd parted the way as they approached.

Amythest eyes blinked before reconizing Seto sitting in the pool, a smile showing on his face.

Yami looked at Seto before nodding. "Alright, my friend?"

The brunette smiled softly before nodded. "Dispite having to be in a fountain, I'm as fine as ever. You?"

"We're about to find out." He looked to Joey, who nodded and picked Seto up out of the water.

Shifting in the blonde's arms to get comfortable, he raised an eyebrow a bit.

They headed for the ocean, where Joey lowered him into the water. Yami looked at Yugi before he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Seto watched his prince quietly from where he was in the water, much like Yugi was.

His clothes faded away in a bright light, leaving him standing naked on the beach, before he approached the water.

Yugi couldn't help but smile softly as he followed after him.

He entered the water and sank beneath the waves. Moments later, he made a full leap out of the water, a full merboy again.

Pure delight showed on the youth's face in reaction and ran for the water, leaping in gracefully and changing with ease.

Yami swam up to Yugi and drew him in immeditely for a lustful kiss. "Mine. Forever."

The teen practically melted into the kiss, snuggling into his arms happily. -Yours-

Yami looked at Seto. "Our kingdom will flourish again here. And I I proud to have you to continue as my high priest and bodyguard."

"It would be an honor to continue to do so, my Prince."

He nodded and looked to Joey. "And what about you, Joey? What are your plans?"

Joey looked back at Yami and Seto. "I've learned a lot as a human, and much from Seto, I think I decided that I wish to start a pack here, as a guardian village for the Kings of Terria."

Seto smirked slightly. "Considered you're married to me, I'm not surprised at all."

He smiled. "I shall make the village so that the merfolk will coexist with the pack." He kissed Seto. "I love you so much."

Still smirking he returned the kiss gently. "And I, you, pup."

Yami looked at Yugi with a smile. "You ready to take on the next great adventure, my pet?"

The youth was smiling happily and nodded easily at the question.

He smiled and kissed him. "Then let's find it together."

Giggling, he returned the kiss. -I'll follow you wherever you go.-

THE END


End file.
